


Dark Doom Honey

by flyttadig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, could b romantic if u squint, if u want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyttadig/pseuds/flyttadig
Summary: The Venice Incident leaves Gabriel and Moira to discuss where to go onward.





	Dark Doom Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Retribution.

“How are you feeling?” Her calm voice and clack of her shoes were all the warning the man needed to alert him of her presence.

“Fine,” Gabriel responded without turning around. “I’m stable.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she spoke smoothly with an undertone of sharpness in her accent. “How are you feeling with regards to Venice, Commander? You did what had to be done.” Moira snaked her arms around Gabriel’s shoulders and rested her chin on him. She was always touchy, but in a way that suggested something other than a desire to be physically close—a way that suggested a desire to be mentally connected.

“I did. I’m just… tired of Jack and Amari giving me the run-around. I’ve told them everything, the whole truth, yet they keep badgering me about it. I’m practically under oath, for Christ's sake.” He rubbed at his temples as he felt a headache coming on from the sheer mention of the situation.

“I’ve heard. We made quite a mark.”

“But what’s done is done.”

“Right you are.”

Gabriel crossed his arms and silently leaned back into the thin, androgynous figure behind him and relaxed. Moira smiled to herself.

“I don’t plan on leaving you.” Her voice was like a purr. Moira wasn’t one for declarations of devotion, but Reyes was essentially her work—and she was often described as married to her work.

“… You don’t have to do that.”

“No one else can keep you stabilized,” she explained, pressing herself against his back, sharing her warmth and twisted calm. She pulled her arms out in front of him, her hands stretching and her nails adding length to her nimble fingers. “Besides, you’re one of the last good things about Overwatch. You’re efficient. You don’t care about means, and you actually take risks. I admire your bravery.”

“Aren’t you just describing yourself?” he asked with a little smile in his voice that Moira picked up on as he examined her seemingly ever-growing claws. The discoloration in her right arm—bare with her sleeves rolled up—would concern anyone else, but Gabriel knew the extent of her intellect.

She smiled back and her arms returned to Gabriel’s strong shoulders. “If it sounds that way, it’s only because you and I are so similar.”

The Blackwatch Commander gave a little huff of a laugh. “You’re right… And I wouldn’t want to leave you either.”

“You charmer,” she sassed back, but knew the man meant it. She sighed gently into his hair.

Gabriel took Moira’s hands from his shoulders and she immediately wrapped her fingers around his hands. He held them like that for a while. He visibly relaxed from her touch before asking his loaded question. They both knew everything would fall apart soon.

“Moira… If I go… would you follow me?”

“Anywhere, Gabriel.” She said it so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a line in "I Follow Rivers" by Lykke Li.
> 
> this is my overwatch brotp/ platonic otp lol. no proofreaders this time we die like men


End file.
